


a silent christmas.

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Happy birthday to my otp, M/M, Melancholy, Mentions of Sex, Something sad because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: Allen wasn't meant to stay. And Tyki knew it from the start.





	a silent christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is my first story here, on AO3. I hope you like it, I'm so in love with Poker Pair and I wanted to share something for their birthdays!!!  
> please, comment, I woud like to know the flaws in it, what did you like!!!

Their house was modestly furnished, well-lighted by the lights of the Christmas tree. Tyki sat lazily, took a drag of his cigarette, while his eyes shone in the dim-light, attentive, wary, part of that incessant silence. Resounding.  
That silence reminded him of the night before, spent making love.  
  
Allen Walker was his weakness. He was something unique, so beautiful in his exciting stubbornness, so condemning in his angelic beauty.  
Tyki's dark skin smelled of him, the sweetness of Allen's saliva still lingered on his lips.  
_Allen Walker_.  
  
With the common thought by which love was something inexplicable, Tyki agreed.  
That boy had casted a spell on him with his silver eyes, he taught Tyki how to love. And, after all the midnight fuck, Allen was in his life to fix his contradictions, to obsess his mind, his thoughts.  
He never managed to own Allen.  
  
It wasn't easy. Even with presents, attentions, travels. Even though he fought to be by his side, Allen would've never been his. Yes, he adored when Tyki held tight his little, pale body between his arms, he bit with desire his lips when, violently, Tyki pulled his hair, pinned Allen's head against the pillows and then he spanked him in order to punish him, because Allen was too, too much, too perfect, too beautiful, and all Tyki could do was whispering in his ear how much he adored him.  
  
And, it hadn't passed many hours since he last took Allen.  
  
_"Happy birthday." Allen murmured, receiving with a soft smile the kiss that Tyki placed on his neck._  
_"To you, boy."_  
_And then, they kissed with tongue, legs intertwined, Allen's hands on Tyki's shoulders, scratching his muscles, and Tyki's fingers, desirous, caressing Allen's pale skin, spreading Allen's legs once more._  
  
_Learning to love. Learning to love each other._  
  
_Slowly, everything turned to peace, Allen's pants and the languid sound of their bodies joined together were the only thing that cut the silence._  
  
_And words unheard._  
  
_"You're perfect, boy."_  
_Kisses on the lips, bites, bruises, caresses on Allen's blushing face, on his hair, on his nape, and Tyki's golden eyes on Allen's beauty. The boy's arms were enlaced behind Tyki's neck, and his lips trembled, as if he was on the verge of saying something. On the verge of saying goodbye._  
  
_He let Tyki kiss him once again._  
  
_"I'm not..."_  
  
  
  
With a gift box on his other hand, still unwrapped, Tyki was smoking. Absorbed. Almost sleeping.  
  
Lost in that incompleteness that didn't belong to him, when he was with Allen. He licked his lips, as if he wanted to recall Allen's taste. Taking a drag from his cigarette, as if he wanted to destroy the memories. With the melancholic hope that Allen could come back to him.  
And dance, as they always did. Laugh, tease each other, and then, and then, and then, and then make love, against the wall, on the carpet, in the shower, in the bed, everywhere, everywhere for him.  
To undo the sheets. To undo the clothes, the hair.  
To undo the convinctions and the fears.  
  
  
  
  
***  
A small piece of paper lay on the table. It was there, abandoned, before Tyki could wake up.  
  
_Forget about me. It's over._  
  
Tyki stopped smoking, throwing the cigarette in the ashtray on the table.  
  
There weren't birthdays to celebrate. There wasn't anything to do so for.  
  
He was meant to wait. Wait until he could kiss Allen again.  
He wasn't meant to forget.  
He wasn't meant to give up.


End file.
